Odcinek 108: Isaac cz. 1
Odcinek 108: Isaac cz. 1 - sto ósmy odcinek anime Rycerze Zodiaku, a zarazem dziewiąty odcinek serii Królestwo Posejdona. W Polsce i we Francji ten oraz następny odcinek zostały poddane ostrej cenzurze. Efektem tego było usunięcie połowy z tych odcinków, a z pozostałych fragmentów sklecenie jednego odcinka. Sam montaż jest wykonany słabo, można by rzec - amatorsko. Streszczenie Hyoga się budzi i stwierdza rację Ikkiemu, że musi iść, a on zawinił łatwowiernością. Ikki biegnie, a Hyoga dziękuje mu w duchu za brak spojrzenia i krytykowania jego. Opatruje sobie szyję kawałkiem swojej koszuli i biegnie dalej mimo braku większości sił. Rycerz Feniksa biegnąc, przeprasza kompanów w duchu za to, że od nich uciekł, ale stawka jest zbyt wysoka, by czekać. Hyoga dobiega pod kolumnę Oceanu Arktycznego i po chwili cała okolica zamarza, pada dookoła śnieg, a Hyoga kojarzy ten typowy zapach powietrza. Woła przeciwnika i rozpoznaje w nim Isaaca. Nie wierzy w to, że on żyje i mówi mu, że ma wobec niego dług za uratowanie mu życia, który nie wie jak spłacić. Morski Generał pochyla się nad nim, woła go, a kiedy tamten podnosi głowę, zadaje mu mocnego kopniaka, po czym każe mu nie zapominać, że są wrogami. Rycerz Łabędzia nie rozumie, dlaczego tak jest – w końcu obaj trenowali u Mistrza Kryształu i obydwaj chcieli bronić sprawiedliwości. Pokazane zostaję retrospekcje z dzieciństwa Hyogi. W nich Hyoga poznaje Isaaca i razem trenują. Kończą się retrospekcje, a Hyoga pyta się Isaaca, dlaczego ten nie chce walczyć w imię sprawiedliwości. W końcu zauważa, że ten zamiast jednego oka, ma tam bliznę i pyta się go, czy to przez niego. Rycerz Krakena odpowiada mu, że tak, to jego wina. Rycerz Łabędzia jest zły na siebie z tego powodu i prosi go, by odebrał mu jedno oko. Tak też zostaje uczynione. Rycerz Łabędzia dziwi się, że ten odebrał mu jedno oko, kiedy mógł odebrać dwa. Dla Rycerza Krakena to nie ma znaczenia, bo zamierza go zabić. Hyoga w odpowiedzi mówi mu, że to zaszczyt zginąć z jego rąk i dopytuje się o to, skąd u jego byłego przyjaciela ta złość. Ten mu opowiada legendę o Krakenie – potworze niszczącym statki ze złymi ludźmi. Potem zostają pokazane kolejne retrospekcje. W pierwszej z nich Isaac dowiaduje się, dlaczego Hyoga chce zostać rycerzem. Ten chciał bowiem wydostać ciało swojej matki z wraku statku leżącego pod grubą warstwą lodu. Ten nazywa to głupotą i egoizmem, po czym bije go kilka razy. Mówi mu, że ten nie zasługuje by być rycerzem przez głupotę i uczuciowość. Rycerz Łabędzia mówi mu, że może to jest śmieszne, ale mu zależy na matce. Isaac wtedy ostrzega go, że pod tym lodem są mocne i niespodziewane wiry wodne. W kolejnej retrospekcji Hyoga ignoruje ostrzeżenie, przebija się przez lód i wskakuje do wody. Znajduje statek i zauważa ciało swojej matki. Wtedy atakują go prądy wodne. Isaac odkrywa to i postanawia pomóc przyjacielowi. Zabiera go i płynie na powierzchnię. Nagle atakuje ich mocny prąd wodny. Isaac mimo rad Hyogi, by mu pozwolił zginąć, próbuje go ratować i płynie pod warstwę lodu. Wtedy duży sopel lodu wbija mu się w jego lewe oko. Ten jednak nie tragizuje i przebija lód, po czym wyrzuca ciało przyjaciela na powierzchnię. Hyoga w tym czasie w duchu przeprasza go za to, że go w to wciągnął i przerażony stwierdza, że temu nie udało się wyjść na powierzchnię. Kiedy tamten myśli, że utonął, zostaje uratowany najprawdopodobniej przez Krakena i ląduje w Królestwie Posejdona. Morski Generał mówi, że długo się zastanawiał, czy przyjąć Łuskę Krakena, ale kiedy usłyszał o czynach Hyogi i jego przyjaciół, postanawia przejść na stronę Posejdona. Według niego to Rycerze z Brązu wprowadzili chaos na ziemi i chcąc spełnić swoje marzenie o walce ze złem, musi najpierw pokonać obrońców Ateny. Stwierdza rację Posejdonowi, że trzeba zniszczyć świat i zbudować nowy. Reszta streszczenia w artykule Odcinek 109: Isaac cz. 2. Kategoria:Odcinki Posejdon